


Guardiani della Terra

by Sarandom_8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: What if? durante la 15x20 con un nuovo futuro. Ritorno di alcuni personaggi e una sorpresa.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/The Empty | The Shadow/Meg Masters, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Miracle the Dog & Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

Le quattro strane nuove creature si trovavano alla fine del fienile, tutte in abiti neri e con maschere grigie e bianche. Sam e Dean li studiarono, non avevano armi e se ne stavano fermi in piedi ad aspettare che qualcosa accadesse o qualcuno arrivasse. "Che facciamo?" chiese Sam.

Dean scrollò le spalle ed il vento gli ghiacciò la schiena, si girarono verso la porta alle loro spalle ed una quinta figura fece il suo ingresso.

Il nuovo arrivato fece qualche passo in avanti, "Ciao, Dean."

Dean si immobilizzò, Sam era confuso e guardò di nuovo verso le strane figure, non si erano mosse.

"Cas? Sei tu?" chiese Sam

"Sono--quello non è- Non uso più quel nome. Sono Wayward adesso."

"Un po’ scadente, di chi è stata la scelta?" disse Dean.

Wayward si tolse la maschera, Dean si prese un attimo per ricordarlo. Sembrava lo stesso e allo stesso tempo diverso. Aveva una piccola cicatrice sulla guancia sinistra, i suoi capelli più scuri, i suoi occhi così blu. "Lavoro per l’Empty, adesso."

"Per?" chiese Sam accigliato.

"Già." Gli passò accanto per mettersi al centro del fienile. Dei lampi gialli donano luce al posto insieme alla luna piena visibile da un foro sul tetto.

Wayward era illuminato dalla sua aura personale.

"Il Vuoto era molto incazzato ma aveva bisogno di sistemarsi quindi- sapeva che mantengo la mia parola, mi ha lasciato sveglio dopo che-" si fermò, "non è importante. Dopo aver consegnato Morte, Empty voleva ristabilire l’ordine, la mia missione è riportare le anime che sono scappate a dormire...questo è un altro motivo per cui non avete molto lavoro da fare."

"Quindi lo sai." Dean non stava seguendo, no, non voleva capire. "Sei tornato da…"

"Da quando Jack ha ucciso Chuck. O meglio, lo ha reso mortale."

"Sei qui da tutto questo tempo?" un altro sentimento era ormai nato in Dean dalla sparizione di Jack ed Amara, dopo tutta la rabbia della sua intera vita adesso sentiva delusione e tristezza sentendo quelle parole. 

"Sono stato occupato."

"Già." Dean sorrise con dolore, non riusciva neanche a guardarlo negli occhi, quegli occhi, l’ultima cosa che aveva visto dopo che...e lui- "beh, grazie," si girò leggermente, "Cas- Wayward. Andiamo Sam."

"Dean aspetta, abbiamo appena-"

"No." disse Wayward. "Dovete andare, noi abbiamo del lavoro da fare."

Parole che ebbero il potere di smontarlo, di nuovo.


	2. 2

"Sembra tu abbia visto un fantasma, Caro W." disse Empty!Meg felice di vederlo, il trono apparse accanto a lui.

"Ne abbiamo prese due."

"Le ho sentite." Lo fissò poi rise, "C’è’ qualcuno per te." ammiccò. Wayward si accigliò e sentì qualcuno dietro di sé.

"Ciao, Castiel."

Wayward lo guardò con un grande sorriso. "Jack!" si abbracciarono, felici di vedersi di nuovo.

"Come stai?"

"Continui a chiedermelo?" disse Jack sorridendo.

"Sempre."

"Sto bene. Stiamo bene." disse accennando ad Amara, "Tu?"

"Sto- stranamente bene. Sto facendo quello che devo." Jack poteva notare i suoi occhi senza ombra di dubbi, non stava mentendo.

"Sono felice di sentirlo. Come sta la Terra?" Jack iniziò a camminare e Cas lo seguì. "Alla grande, grazie a te. Deciderai mai di tornare?"

"Non lo so. Ho così tanto ancora da imparare."

"Hai...creato qualcosa?"

Jack lo guardò sorridente, "Ci sto lavorando," si ombrò un po’, "Amara vuole dirti che...le dispiace."

Un’ombra passò sul viso di Cas poi tornò di nuovo in sé, "Alcune cose non sono destinate a compiersi." rise, "Gabriel vuoi salutarti."

"Dov’è?"

"Ragazzo!" Gabriel apparse proprio davanti a loro nel suo completo nero e la maschera dietro la testa. "Non sono mai stato così orgoglioso di qualcuno- scusa, Cas." fece l’occhiolino a suo fratello. "Com’è essere il Grande Capo?"

"Che non sono il Capo."

Gabriel lo abbracciò, " Lo adoro."

"Come dovresti." affermò Castiel.

Gabriel prese Jack per un braccio, "E lo farei se non fossi morto…" provò.

"Vi voglio bene anche io, ragazzi...ma questo porterebbe a cattive sorprese, e lo sapete."

"Già, già, non fa niente. Non è poi così male, qui, in realtà."

"Ragazzi, volete del te con i biscotti? Abbiamo del lavoro da fare e mi sto annoiando."

"Crowley, tu sei quello noioso, qui." disse Balthazar. I due vestiti con gli stessi abiti scuri, si unirono al gruppetto.

"E’ un piacere conoscervi, finalmente." disse Jack.

"Piacere mio." Crowley gli strinse la mano mentre Balth lo abbracciò stretto.

"E’ così piccoletto ma così affascinante- perché somiglia tanto a te, Cassy?" l’angelo biondo guardò stranamente Castiel.

"Coincidenza?"

"Sono cose che non esistono, caro." rispose Gabriel.

L’ho scelto come padre...forse l’ho scelto anche per la mia identità."

Quell’affermazione era nuova per Castiel che sentì il suo cuore muto sanguinare.

"Hey, niente per la regina qui?"

Tutti fissarono Ruby, vestita come loro, "Ciao, ragazzo. Cas parla di te infinitamente." fece l’occhiolino all’angelo.

"Ciao, Ruby...grazie per la pietra."

"E’ stata la mia unica buona scelta fatta fino ad ora."

"Non è vero." disse Castiel e Ruby gli restituì lo sguardo, "Jack, puoi spiegarmi come fa questo tizio a vedere sempre il buono nelle persone e nei mostri?"

"Le buone anime accadono, ogni tanto." Cas e Jack condivisero uno sguardo poi l’angelo sorrise. "Allora, noi dobbiamo andare."

" Non ha un’anima." bisbigliò Balthazar a Gabriel il quale gli diede una piccola spinta, "Hey, fratello." Indosso’ la sua maschera. 

"Pronto, Cap." disse Balth.

"Dolce Cas." Ruby fu pronta al suo fianco. Balth, Gabe e Ruby fissarono Crowley, il quale non disse nulla. Il demone li guardò da dietro la sua maschera. "Non lo dirò."

" Oh, eddai, abbiamo fatto le prove!" disse Gabriel.

"Ragazzi, non ne abbiamo il tempo." Cas roteò gli occhi. 

"NO, prima lo deve dire!" Balth era nel gioco con Gabriel.

Jack stava ridendo, dentro e fuori, alla scena. Crowley sospirò senza guardarli, "Sì, mio angelo."

"LO HA FATTO!" Gabriel e Balth ne furono molto contenti e scomparvero insieme tra le risa.

Cas si coprì gli occhi, in imbarazzo per la scena, strofinandosi gli occhi per la scena, "Ciao, Jack. Spero di rivederti un giorno."

"Accadrà, ciao Cas." e l’angelo se ne andò.


	3. 3

Non si era mai veramente fermato a pensare a chi fosse stato, nel periodo Chuck, questa nuova vita con Jack al comando la sentiva come un fresco riavvio e lui al posto giusto. Aveva i suoi amici, anche Crowley e Ruby.

Tutti avevano perso qualcosa e trovato un legame in quel gruppo di cui era al comando e che aveva formato.

Quando Empty!Meg gli offrì la condizione non ne fu subito sicuro, pensò lo stesse solo prendendo in giro ma entrambi erano di nuovo padroni di loro stessi e lasciati soli, in questo modo avevano la possibilità di prendere qualcosa dalle guerre di altri.

“Ti offrirò un nuovo patto.”

“...Perché?” Cas era appena arrivato, il liquido nero aveva rovinato i suoi vestiti, la cravatta era l’unica cosa rimasta non completamente danneggiata.

“Perché me lo devi.”

“Questo non è vero.”

“Ho lasciato Jack portarti via.”

“No, mi ha solo risvegliato. Ti ho portato Morte.”

Empty!Meg prese un lungo sorso di vino. “Ho ascoltato ogni parola di quello che hai detto. Congratulazioni, lo hai veramente fatto.”

Cas strinse la mascella.

“No, non siamo qui per parlare di te. Ho- _bisogno_ di te.”

“Per cosa?”

“Tuo figlio ha svegliato e liberato un sacco di entità, ho bisogno di loro qui. Non voglio essere riconosciuta come una forza incompetente - cosa che non sono. Neanche davanti al nuovo Dio.”

Cas ci pensò. “Cosa ricevo in cambio?”

“Pace?” disse lei scrollando le spalle. “Non mi interessa. Non ti toccherò.”

Cas sospirò. “Ci sto.”

“Vuoi veramente bene a tuo figlio, eh?”

“Sì.”

Lei bevve di nuovo, “Ma avrai bisogno di un cambio di outfit, caro.” sventolò una mano alla sua figura. “dovresti andare più...sul nero? Adoro il nero.” lo sguardo annoiato di Castiel la fece ridere. “Credo ti serva una nuova identità, mi capisci? Penso si chiami ‘terapia dello shopping’ sulla Terra.”

“Io non posso farlo...quindi.”

“Felice di poter servire.” Empty!Meg schioccò le dita e delle lingue nere apparvero ai suoi piedi di nuovo ma questa volta le sentì gommose sul corpo. Un momento dopo indossava pantaloni neri, camicia e giacca sotto un nuovo impermeabile tutto in nero, senza cravatta e con pesanti stivali dello stesso colore.

“Ora va meglio.” disse divertita. “Adesso, puoi scegliere quattro persone per questa missione.”

“Qualcuno...qui?”

“Unisci i puntini.” scherzò lei senza umorismo. “Pensavo fossi intelligente.”

Cas alzò un sopracciglio, “...Ero un...soldato.”

“Vuoi la tua vecchia gang?”

“No, solo...solo Balthazar.”

Lei schioccò le dita e l’angelo biondo apparse.

“Whoohoo, cosa sta accadendo qui. Cas? Sei tu?...Cosa-” continuò ad osservarlo, “Cosa ti è successo?!”

“Me.” rispose lei.

“Ph beh, non male, Cassy.”

“Chi è il prossimo?”

“Cosa faremo?” disse Balth sfregandosi le mani, “Non che l’ultima volta sia andata bene.” rise e Cas lo guardò storto. “Quanti altri?” chiese all’Empty.

“Tre.”


	4. 4

"Ci stai seguendo?" chiese restando dietro la panchina, mani nelle tasche del trenchcoat.

"Siete le uniche cose che si muovono."

"Scusaci per aver preso il vostro lavoro?" Castiel mise le mani sulla ringhiera di ferro color legno della panchina. "Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

Dean finalmente lo guardò, e restò senza parole, continuò a farlo fino a che non resse più spostandosi ad osservare i bambini giocare nel prato.

"Non ho bisogno-" sospirò, passandosi le mani sul naso e il mento. "Perché non mi hai cercato?"

"Avrei dovuto?"

Dean tornò su di lui, "Sei serio?"

"Pensi io non lo sia?"

"Che ti è successo?"

Cas sorrise poi guardò nella sua stessa direzione di prima e prese posto, non accanto a lui.

"Ho trovato me stesso. Potrei dire ‘la vita’ ma non sono vivo." si voltò con un mezzo sorriso rivolto a lui. "Mi trovo qui solo per rendere migliori le cose, come sempre."

"Per colpa mia?" domandò ciò che non aveva la forza di affrontare...ma questo ormai era tanto tempo fa.

"Potrei dire di no, molte cose mi hanno portato qui, a questo punto...ma sei una delle ragioni."

"Mi disp-"

"Non c’entrano le scuse, Dean. Va tutto bene."

"Ma tu non stai bene."

"Tu si?" chiese sincero.

Le labbra di Dean si separarono, ci pensò fissandolo.

"La vita è più facile, puoi dire che ti senti meglio." Castiel aveva sempre avuto una colpa, la fase del fissarsi, dove Dean restava a guardarlo così intensamente, dalle labbra e tornava agli occhi.

"Credo di esserlo."

"Questo è ciò che conta."

"Mi manchi."

La testa di Castiel dondolò, "Anche a me. Ma sono qui, possiamo lavorare insieme."

"Vuoi fare questo con me?"

Questa volta fu Castiel a guardarlo così profondamente in quegli occhi verdi, "Certamente."

\--

"Cosa ha detto?" chiese Balth.

"Shh. Non riesco a sentire." disse Ruby.

"Cas sta giocando forte." rispose Gabriel.

Tutti loro si stavano nascondendo dietro dei cespugli con Crowley seduto su una panchina a dargli le spalle. Erano dei bambini in corpi di adulti.

"Aspetta, lo ha appena invitato nel nostro team?" disse Balthazar.

"Potrei rivedere Sam di nuovo." Ruby sorrise malvagiamente.

"Hey, mani lontane dal gigante." disse Gabriel.

"Perché?" lei non ne era al corrente, _giusto, bene_ , pensò Gabriel.

"La smettete?" la voce di Crowley fece silenzio. Fissò il cielo, "Come potete origliare e scherzare su una cosa del genere?"

"Mh il demone si è svegliato col piede sbagliato." scherzò Gabe.

"Già, continua a scherzare, Arcangelo." Lo schernì.

Crowley si girò verso di loro senza lasciare la panchina. "Tu e Balthazar dovreste capirne di più. L’ho vissuto io stesso e non sto ridendo. Sono morto anch'io per questo."

Ruby lascia gli altri due per raggiungere Crowley per sedersi accanto a lui, "Qual è la verità?"

"E’ troppo danneggiato per tutti. Cas è solo caduto molto in basso e si è rotto."

"Come puoi dire non ci sia speranza?" Gabriel chiese andando da loro.

"Cas è nel Vuoto. Dean è da solo qui...e guarda come sono messi."

"Non è andato a cercarlo." realizzò Ruby.

"Potrà aver accettato il suo passato e il suo futuro ma non se stesso. Castiel ha trovato la felicità nell'accettare, Dean no. Non possono lavorare insieme e non lo farò accadere."

"Se non vuoi accada...come farà Dean a realizzare?" chiese Gabe.

"Non è il mio lavoro. Mi piace Cas, abbiamo lavorato bene insieme, non voglio vederlo di nuovo a pezzi."

"Non sei stanco di fare il cattivo? Di nuovo?" Balthazar si unì al gruppo di disadattati, "Credo questo sia il momento dove aiutiamo."

Crowley lo guardò e rise, "Sei il benvenuto a farlo, da solo."

"Lo farò. Ma non ci saboterai."

"Non mi interessa."

"Sei geloso." affermò Gabriel.

Crowley sorrise e scomparve.


	5. 5

Miracle se ne stava con il muso sul petto di Dean mentre lui gli faceva le coccole perso nei suoi tanti pensieri, così tanti che non si focalizzava su uno in particolare e non sentì neanche Sam.

“Cosa?” tornò tra loro.

“Abbiamo portato la cena.” il più piccolo mostrò le buste del take away. 

“Oh, ciao Eileen”

“Ciao, hey Miracle.” si avvicinò per salutare il cane che le leccò la mascella, sia lei che Dean risero.

Sam notava quanto il sorriso di Dean fosse spensierato quando si trattava del cane.

“Doppio bacon e formaggio, tutto tuo.”

“Non provi più a farmi seguire la dieta?”

“Un altro giorno, uh?” scrollò le spalle poi mostrò il suo. 

“Che roba é?” fece Dean con una smorfia.

“Insalata al posto del pane.”

“Non è più un panino.”

“No, è qualcosa di più buono.”

“Continua a crederci.” diede un morso al suo e subito fu in estasi. “Mh, questo è -- mh.” non riuscì neanche a spiegarlo.

“E' un posto dove andavo spesso.” disse Eileen.

Dean la guardò stupefatto, poi Sam e la indicò continuando a mostrare le labbra ad Eileen per farsi capire, “Ho già detto che la adoro?”

Sam rise e gli tirò due patatine che Miracle intercettò.

Parlarono delle ultime cacce ed escursioni di Sam, Eileen e Jody e le ragazze, Dean non usciva molto dopo tutta la storia di Chuck si stava prendendo una pausa dal mondo, oltre...si perse di nuovo ma questa volta si accorse dello sbadiglio di Eileen.

“Scusate, oggi è stato veramente stancante.”

“Vuoi andare in camera? Ci penso io qui poi arrivo.”

“Andate, ci penso io.” si fece avanti Dean. 

“...O-okay.” Sam finì la sua birra e prese Eileen per mano.

“Buona notte.” gli disse lei.

“'Notte.” rispose Dean iniziando a sparecchiare. 

Buttò contenitori e bottiglie vuote nella spazzatura in cucina, salvando altre due patatine, si sedette su uno sgabello e Miracle gli appoggiò le zampe anteriori sulle ginocchia per prenderle. Dean sorrise di nuovo e gli coccolò il viso e le orecchie, il cane si fece spazio tra le sue gambe e con il muso gli spinse su le mani segno volesse continuasse.

Lui lo abbracciò e si guardò intorno, quel posto ormai era troppo silenzioso, quel vuoto nel petto non accennava a riempirsi.

Un alone di tristezza lo avvolse, sapeva di dover dormire quindi andarono in camera e Miracle saltò sul letto e gli si accoccolò accanto.

La pace durò poco, come ogni notte, rivisse quel momento come fosse appena accaduto, " _ you're the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know _ ," occhi blu pieni di lacrime, " _ You changed me _ " 

" _ I love you _ ".

Tirò su col naso e cercò di respirare, sentì le lacrime scendere ai lati del viso, si tirò a sedere. Lo stomaco era pesante e sentiva di non aver digerito, scostò la coperta e andò in cucina, si versò dell'acqua e prese una bustina.

“Dean?”

Dean si voltò di soppiatto ma cercò di non mostrarsi troppo, era consapevole del suo aspetto.

“Sono le tre di notte.”

“Non ho digerito, mi sa che hai ragione, non ho più vent'anni.” disse prendendo l'ultimo sorso.

“Vuoi qualcos'altro?” chiese Sam facendosi strada ma Dean lo bloccò, 2No, tranquillo, faccio due passi per il corridoio e passa. Torna a dormire.”

“Va bene, svegliami se serve.”

“Certo.”

Le parole vorticavano nella sua testa, invidiava il modo in cui l'angelo era riuscito ad esprimersi senza filtri.. forse per via dell'urgenza del momento. Forse se si fosse trovato in pericolo qualcosa di compiuto sarebbe uscito dalle sue di labbra, l'adrenalina e la paura rendevano più forti, lo sarebbe stato anche lui?

Si chiuse nella sua stanza, con Miracle ai suoi piedi sotto la scrivania, davanti a lui un foglio bianco, accanto il folder che le risorse umane gli aveva dato da compilare per inserirlo nella raccolta dati: aveva promesso di vivere e lo avrebbe fatto.

Si rigirava la penna tra le dita grattandosi il collo per il nervosismo, da cosa cominciare? Da quando? Cosa voleva dire...a cosa voleva rispondere?

\--

Dean non aveva mai visto così tanti licantropi e, più importante, con un demone a capo, non fosse stato per Cas - di nuovo - sarebbe morto.

"Sei serio, Dean? In un nido da solo?"

"Non ho mai avuto problemi prima" rispose, accettando la mano che Cas gli stava offrendo per alzarsi.

"Ce la fari a provare a restare vivo almeno?" ritrasse subito la mano furioso. Il sorrisetto di Dean sparì dal suo viso e i suoi occhi incontrarono il pavimento, "Sam è occupato e sapevo tu- vuoi, sareste intervenuti" cercò di alleggerire la tensione.

Cas non ne aveva la voglia. "Non lo faremo la prossima volta. Non si trattava neanche di un nostro caso."

"beh, tecnicamente-"

"Dean." Questa volta nei suoi occhi vide una supplica. Dean sapeva esattamente cosa stesse cercando di dire, cosa volesse fargli capire. Sono morto per niente? Puoi restare come ti ho lasciato? Vivo?

Fece per dire qualcosa, poi sospirò, "Mi dispiace."

"Prego" rispose con fermezza per poi fare qualche passo indietro.

"Ca- Wayward...possiamo parlare? Da soli?" chiese, Cas si fermò, schiena rigida. Il team non si mosse, si guardarono tra di loro. "Dobbiamo andare, la prossima volta."

"Hai detto che non ci sarà una prossima volta." Dean fece un passo verso di lui e Cas chiuse gli occhi.

Balth tossì e raggiunse Cas gli disse qualcosa all'orecchio e con gli altri sparì.

"Cosa volevi dirmi?" Cas si girò verso di lui.

"L'ho fatto apposta."

"Cosa?"

"Questo. Tutto questo." con nu gesto distratto indicò la stanza in cui si trovavano.

"Perché?"

Dean lo guardò e restò a fissarlo. Gli era veramente mancata quella parte, quegli occhi erano così familiari nonostante sembrassero lontani continuò a sentirli come casa. Notò quando Cas realizzò cosa stesse accadendo e l'ex- angelo si mosse verso di lui. "Ricordi cosa dissi?"

"Ogni singola parola."

"Quindi capirai che...sono guardandomi non riuscirai a liberarti. Ti ho sempre fermato dal dire qualcosa per paura, ora non la provo più. L'ho accettato."

"Non capisco cosa tu creda di aver accettato."

Cas strinse la mascella e deglutì, "Che non poteva esserci qualcosa per noi, che qualcuno la ostacolasse o che tu non....reciprocassi, ma andava bene così, nulla avrebbe fatto in modo che io non tenessi a te. Volevo solo farti capire questo."

"Quindi continui a credere sia così? Che io non tenga a te come fai tu?" Dean fu disturbato da quel pensiero e fece un altro passo. "Stai- solo assumendo io pensi questo?" Sentì il tremolio nella sua stessa voce. "Come diavolo pensi di poter capire cosa penso?"

"L'ho sentito."

"Cosa volevo sentissi? O hai spiato la mia mente?"

"Non l'ho mai fatto." l'accusa fece cadere la sua guardia.

Dean mosse un dito e fece un sorriso senza guardarlo, "Non proprio vero, ricordo la volta di Michael ma- lì dovevate e te l'ho lasciato fare. Quindi hai trovato delle cose superficiali su cui basarti- quando neanche io stavo capendo?"

"Non ti seguo."  
"Io-" fece una smorfia, poi tornò finalmente su di lui. "So quando sei caduto, e quanto hai perso...per colpa mia."

"Dean-"

"No, adesso mi fai parlare." abbassò il viso passandosi un dito sulla guancia, sorrise e tornò serio. "Davi ordini, sei stato creato per questo e per me è stato assurdo vedere come hai deciso di passare al nostro fianco. Ti ho sempre visto come una- una stella lontanissima? Una galassia lontanissima anche con il tuo tramite, e sì, hai iniziato a tenerci dopo la scoperta del piano di Lucifer...ma hai iniziato a tornare sempre indietro." Dean cambiò espressione, da arrabbiata a colpevole, il tono più gentile, "E la tua voce cambiava quando c'ero io. I tuoi occhi erano diversi. Il tuo modo di guarirmi lo era. Il tuo modo di combattere con me...e ho provato con le mie stupide cose di farti arrivare a me."

Cas si accigliò e mosse la testa di lato, la cosa più da lui che gli provocò...erano farfalle quelle? Era così che ci si sentiva?

"L-la cassetta? Le canzoni sono una cosa importante per me, lo sai. Guardare film? Che a te potevano non piacere ma non hai mai detto nulla in contrario quindi assumevo e continuavo - Sam è sempre stato molto contrario e non se lo faceva ripetere, gusti opposti. Lo chiama westerne-kink, lo odia." rise. "Tutte le mie vecchie storie?...sono sempre state un modo per...scappare da tutto, da questo. Con te, mi sono trovato sempre connesso, ho condiviso questa vita con qualcuno che non mi hai incolpato per quello che facevo. Anche se sapevo- solo per un limitato periodo di tempo."

"Dodici anni." Era visibile Castiel si stesse trattenendo dal fare o dire altro, questa volta era lui a dover ascoltare, però quella frase lo aveva scosso in qualche modo.

"Lo so ma nelle vite che conduciamo? Sono molto pochi...e per te? Non sono nulla. NOn eri umano. Ne ero solo un pezzo."

"Pensavi ti avrei dimenticato?" Cas restò senza parole, stupore da capo a piedi.

"Ero solo un umano, Cas." scrollò le spalle. "Non poi così importante nella vita di un angelo."

Il suddetto angelo si avvicinò, ormai li separavano una manciata di metri e vide lacrime pronte a scendere.

"Poi però, mi hai salvato di nuovo, e non da Billie." per tutto il tempo delle sue parole aveva cercato di non farsi sorprendere da se stesso, stava arrivando alla fine e sentiva il respiro farsi più rarefatto e il cuore martellare. Sentì il calore di due lacrime scendergli ai lati degli occhi. Cas si era sporto ancora di più, dopo aver deglutito ed esitato un secondo, una mano si posò gentilmente sulla sua guancia sinistra e la asciugò, stesso fece con l'altra.

Ritrovò aria per continuare e cercare di finire ciò che si era prefissato di dire. "Mi hai salvato perché- non mi sono più visto come un mostro." sorrise, e il sorriso era genuino, Cas lo vide arrivare ai suoi occhi ed illuminarli. "Mi sono sentito un altro e per la prima volta era reale e mi piaceva. Ho potuto vedere qualcos'altro per me, grazie a te." tirò su col naso e respirò a pieni polmoni distogliendo lo sguardo e asciugandosi gli occhi, "Poi te ne sei andato, mi hai salvato e ti sei sacrificato così mi sono sentito annegare di nuovo. Un pezzo di me è rimasto lì in quella stanza e anche l'ultimo neurone pensante dopo che anche Jack ha deciso di andarsene senza- farti tornare indietro." lo guardò di nuovo, "E tu torni sempre." l'ultima frase uscì come un sussurro, la gola non voleva più rispondere.

Cas chiuse gli occhi e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia, restò così abbastanza a lungo, abbastanza da fargli capire di poter sentirsi così, di aver compreso e per sentire la sua pelle, la sua vicinanza ed il suo calore. Anche Dean chiuse gli occhi e si beò della sensazione così nuova e così sperata che sussultò nel sentire il suo singhiozzo seguito dalle braccia di Castiel che lo avvolsero in un abbraccio. "Dimmi che questa non è la mia ultima possibilità per dirtelo."

Cas chiuse ancora più stretti gli occhi, stava lottando quel momento ma il suo egoismo lo portò a voler sentire altro, Dean non aspettò. "Sono stanco di tenere tutto dentro....anche io, Cas. Io- ti amo anche io."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, YES. Ho aggiunto LA frase di Ten dopo il momento identico che abbiamo avuto nella 15.20.  
> Ho modificato qualche piccolo dettaglio del discorso di Dean dopo aver visto i sottotitoli francesi, ma quanto sono sposati eh?


End file.
